Shower!
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sakura has some fun in a shower only to find out someone was watching her. What will happen to the person who was watching? R&R please.Female masturbation and Lemon dont like dont read.


I don't own Naruto.

WARNING: female masturbation and sex don't like don't read.

Sakura was eternally grateful that her shift was over. She had been working before the sun rose and it had set long ago. Blood and sweat decorated every inch of her skin. The only thing keeping her form passing out was the thought of a long hot shower.

Stripping her soiled clothes off Sakura stepped into the hot water. She enjoyed the needle like pricks on her skin. It relaxed her and she was soon in a state of bliss. Her exhaustion ebbed away with the soothing sounds of running water.

A man stood in the darkest corner of the small bathroom. He took at the unchanged appearance of the pink haired beauty.

Sakura reached for her jasmine shampoo and squeezed a little onto her palm and massaged it into her long hair. The suds slid gracefully down her back. She than proceeded to wash her body thoroughly. Giving the man an excellent show.

Sakura's thoughts turned to her lover. It had been several months since she last saw him but she could still clearly remember his forceful kisses. His soft caresses. His handsome body on top of hers, beneath hers and behind hers. A soft moan escaped from her lips.

Her long fingers squeezed and twisted her coral nipples into buds. Her left hand slowly traveled down her stomach until it reached the junction of her legs. Her index finger traced her womanhood before she found her clit and rubbed it hard. A wanting moan sounded from her parted lips.

Sakura's fingers entered her womanhood. She set a fast pace as her hips violently bucked into her fingers. Her moans getting louder and louder. Her right hand left her nipple and removed the showerhead. She put it in-between her legs and the stream of hot water hit her throbbing clit. She moaned her lover's name as she came.

After re-cleaning her body she stepped out of the shower. Sakura was shocked to see her lover standing in front of her. A wide smirk on his handsome face and a hard dick in his pants.

"Did you miss me Sakura?" He asked his voice full of sin.

"Yes." She whispered clearly embarrassed.

He continued to smirk while removing his Akatsuki coat and the rest of his clothes. He stood proudly in all of his naked glory. Sakura's eyes ravished his body but eventually stayed glued to the man's perfect dick. It was 12 ½ inches long, 4 inches wide and veiny. All in all it was gift from the gods created to please women.

"See something you like?" Her lover asked as he picked her up.

She gulped before moaning "yes."

He sat down on her bed before setting her in between his open legs. Sakura moaned as his heated dick rested on her lower back. Her lover had placed them right in front of her full-length mirror. So she could see her wet pussy and it turned her on even more. His skilled fingers teased her clit and pussy.

Sakura didn't last long under the treatment and her sticky juice ran down her open thighs. Looking in the mirror she could see her leaking pussy, her small heaving breasts and his amused red eyes. Even though she had came his fingers kept up their teasing and all to quickly she felt near her third orgasm.

"Please fuck me, hard and fast, please I need your dick. Please." Sakura begged.

"You sound like a whore. I guess that means you want to be treated like." He replied casually.

Getting up, he roughly pushed her burning body against the cold mirror. Rubbing his feminine hand against her oozing pussy he covered it in her juices. He slapped her ass with his wet hand creating a painful sting and leaving her ass red. After several more slaps he entered her tight pussy causing a painful pleasure at the sudden intrusion to course through her petite body.

Itachi kept a rough rhythm as he thursted in and out of her incredibly tight passage, it only took a couple of thrust for Sakura to orgasm. When he felt close to his release he pulled out of her. Turning her around to face him, he stroked himself a few times before bursts of his cum came out. The cum hit her on the lips, chin, breasts and stomach.

"Looks like I need another shower. Would you like to watch?" Sakura asked.

"Actually that will have to wait because I'm not done with you yet." Itachi growled.


End file.
